The present invention relates to a holding dowel for fastening a fastening means to a component, in particular to a vehicle body part, the holding dowel being adapted to be inserted into and arrested in an opening of the component and having a mount for the fastening means.
Various types of holding dowels are employed in vehicle manufacturing in order to fasten a fastening means, for example a screw or bolt by which a vehicle component is held on a vehicle body part, to the latter. The holding dowel is inserted into an opening of the vehicle body part and fixed in place, and then the fastening means is inserted into a mount provided on the holding dowel. To prevent an entry of, for example, dirt or moisture through the opening, holding dowels include seals which, in the installed condition of the holding dowel, rest against the edge of the opening to seal the opening in this way.